Billy
|last_appearance = Don't be Silly, Billy |creator(s) = Sharon Miller |name = Billy |nicknames = Silly Billy |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England Island of Sodor |relative(s) = * Charlie |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = Manning Wardle L Class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0ST |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 30 mph |designer(s) = Manning, Wardle & Co. |builder(s) = Boyne Engine Works |year_built = Sometime between 1881 and 1926 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Billy is an orange saddle tank engine with prominent buck teeth. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Billy first arrived on the railway, Thomas was asked by The Fat Controller to show Billy around. But Billy misconstrued Thomas' advice for bossiness and so refused to listen to him, causing Billy to fail to complete his deliveries. At last, Thomas lost patience and told Billy to do his own thing. Billy was delighted, but his happiness was short-lived as he swiftly ran out of coal and water. In future, Billy paid attention to advice, worked hard with every job he did and was happy that Thomas helped him as his new friend. Personality Billy is a bright orange tank engine who can be impetuous, impatient, and impulsive. Although he is bubbling with enthusiasm and keen to get stuck in, he tends to act before he thinks things through, and can even end up keen to start one job before properly finishing another. He can be inattentive, does not always like being told what to do, and may try to work independently when, perhaps, he best not. He is often boisterous, and tends to be overconfident in his abilities, thinking he need not listen to advice from more experienced engines. Nevertheless, his enthusiasm is well-meaning and, when he keeps calm, thinks things through, pays attention, and follows instructions carefully, Billy can properly harness his energy and focus on what he is doing so that he can be a Really Useful Engine. If he ever gets snappy, his infectious get-up-and-go and burning desire to be useful will shine through and make it hard for any engine to really stay upset with him for very long. Technical Details Basis Billy is based on a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Charlie is another member of this class. File:BillyandCharlie'sbasis.png|Billy's basis Livery Billy is painted orange with green and yellow lining. He has black nameplates with his name in gold on each side of his saddle tank. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 11' - Don't be Silly, Billy * 'Series 13' - Splish Splash Splosh |-| Other Media= }} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Episodes * 2016 - The Fast and the Fizzleboxes , Brother Bother and |Spooky Sodor * 2017 - Thomas and the Really Useful Crew , Sodor's Seven , Saving Henry , The Return of Diesel Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Billy was originally scripted to be in Series 13, in the episode Splish Splash Splosh before the role was given to Charlie. Had this not occurred, Billy would have made his first appearance in CGI. The role cut may have been part of the reason why Billy never appeared after his introduction episode. * According to a magazine article file fact, Billy's real name is William. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * Wind-up de:Billy es:Billy pl:Wojtuś he:בילי ja:ビリー ru:Билли zh:比利 Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge